


"How do you feel, Akashi-kun?"

by ReizJaruu13



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is experiencing something normal and is therefore panicking, Diabetes inducing fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReizJaruu13/pseuds/ReizJaruu13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Like wanting to snip the life out of Taiga with my 15-inch scissors."</p><p>A tenor voice answered Kuroko's inquiry with more venom than necessary. Akashi, the teen in question, happened to swipe up the shadow as his instant side-kick to observe (stalk) a certain brownhead who was in charged to accompany the Seirin ace.</p><p>The teal haired boy held THE GLINT of amusement right beneath his poker face. If Kuroko is someone else, he might be admitted to the hospital for an exploded lung due to too much laughing.</p><p>"Shut up, Tetsuya, I'm experiencing a life crisis here. You, of all people, should know it."</p><p>"I know. I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OMG, I have a crush on someone. What do I do?!: Akashi Seijuurou's style

**Author's Note:**

> There's always a first on anything...  
> My first ever short one shot... (Or maybe two? Three? Depends on you... keke... XD)
> 
> I know I'm supposed to update my other pending works but... yeah...
> 
> Have I already warn you that I'm a deranged AkaFuri fangirl? Hehe...
> 
> Feel free to kill me... Kidding... Keke...

Akashi had never, in his whole life, been so impossibly obsessed with something--or rather someone who is so ordinary.

Furihata is weak, twitchy, and very, very normal. Heck, he could easily be replaced by someone else any minute. He is the opposite of Akashi's ideal someone. Furihata is not elegant. He snores loudly, he hogs his breakfast like a primate, and he sneezes in the most gruesome manner--complete with snot and whatnot. 

He didn't have outstanding abilities like Kagami's jumping skills or unique attitudes like Kuroko's perspectiveness and observant capabilities.

Nothing. Plain and simple. Yeah, that's Furihata for you.

And now, Akashi is almost close to yanking his hair out just in case this new method of thinking could give him some clues as to why he's feeling this way.

"Akashicchi is experiencing something normal~"  
The blonde sang, disrupting the emperor from his thorough mental processing.

After giving Kise the GAZE that could melt the ice inside his fridge, Akashi seethed.

"You don't understand, Ryouta. How could you say that me--" The redhead pointed at himself like a child stubbornly proclaiming that he's someone who deserves to be taken seriously"--could befall under the clutches of a certain peasant-like being?"

Kise refuses to respond this time. A glare is enough, unless he wanted to take a shortcut and say hello to death this early. He's handsome and he still has his cute Kasamatsu-senpai (his life is good-- so no thank you.)

"It's normal to fall inlove like a rational human being, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko, the bravest living creature who could drop the bomb right infront of Akashi with a face identical to that of a stone, answered.

Kise mentally applauded the tealhead for his unwavering courage.

All three of them had been inside the coffee shop for god knows how long already. If Kise knew that Kuroko is meeting the most terrifying captain living on the face of earth, he mustn't have came along and be dragged with this mess.

Kise knows there's something wrong already when it had been too easy for him to convince Kuroko on letting him tag along (instead of the typical 'I'm sorry Kise-kun. I'm afraid I can't go with you', he was met with an 'Oh, sure thing Kise-kun'). That sly, vicious being.

Akashi is a fine, flawless, logical and most especially straight gentleman. With the sudden lost of his mother, his father had been very worried by his son's current mental state. He had scheduled appointments with psychologists and physiologists to which his son had denied.

If his father had heard the news of his son falling inlove, Kuroko concluded that the good old man (41 years old and still very good looking. Old man indeed) would be very ecstatic to meet the one that triggered this. Boy or girl aside.

But that is if said son finally realized that the painful clenching in his heart is not a pumping muscle malfunction due to terminal illness but something else.

Akashi may had started falling in love with Furi in a very rapid pace. One of the events that triggered this was after the wintercup, the redhead's coach assigned a friendly match against Seirin.

FLASHBACK

The game went normal and cautious. Both teams tested the waters. But when Akashi was supposed to make a drive, Furihata, who was in charged to guard him, leap right in front of the redhead at a completely wrong timing that sent both of them toppling on the ground.

And there they lay, with the smaller nuthead perched on top of him.

When Akashi was about to get up, that's when he smelled it. The scent of sweat, slight honey, and fresh grass, all mingled together. It's supposed to be a completely normal scent from an average boy.

But no, Akashi felt too enticed by it. And suddenly, he wanted to sniff the brunette all day, the match be damned.

END FLASHBACK

Or Akashi might have been fallen for him on the time when his teammates and the teammates of his ex-teammates conducted a basketball lesson for demonic creatures you called children.

FLASHBACK

Akashi had seen young, gorgeous ladies smile at him during business parties in attempt to capture his attention. Their smiles were pretty and beautiful, alright. Yet they never hold his interest that long.

But when Furi smiled so brightly when the kid he is teaching made a shot, Akashi had been held captive. The scene, for him, is very spectacular. Much to his horror.

For the first time in his life, he'd never found a person, moreover a guy, with all those grossy sweat brimming his body and the slight blush on his face very adorable and attractive.

If he didn't catch himself on time, he might be seen drooling.

END FLASHBACK

Or it might be when he was having a shogi game against Midorima inside his favorite coffee shop that he'd actually fallen inlove for Furi.

FLASHBACK

It was when he was about to order a black coffee (that probably cost so many more times expensive than a normal one. But that's beside the point.) that he met those hazel, soft eyes that had been haunting him in his dreams (and daydreams).

"G-Good morning sir, I-I'm Furihata Kouki. Welcome to the coffee shop. M-May I take your order?"  
Almost taking off on the spot to flee outside the cafe without much ado, Furihata barely squeaked the greeting.

There stood the nuthead, complete with apron and barista outfit. And Akashi. Akashi had been knocked out of breath, determined to stay inside the coffee shop as long as Furi is here.

Furi's hair was swiped on one side and the hot signature knee-highed boots he's wearing didn't do any justice.

Apparently the brunette was doing a part time job to attend some of his necessities. (Akashi thanked Momoi for her always updated Seirin records, may the gods bless her)

And not just that, Kuroko, who happened to have a part time job there too, was the mastermind who suggested Furi to work there. The tealhaired bastard knows that Akashi is visiting the place always often.

Now, the redhead seems too eager to haunt and dissect him because of this. Kuroko better thank Fate that he rank first this day and his shift is already over.

END FLASHBACK

Behold the three of them, sitting on same said coffee shop discussing a vey delicate matter that needs utter attention.

"Don't worry, Akashi-kun. Furihata-kun and Kagami-kun would arrive here soon."

Kuroko didn't miss how the redhead's ear subtly perked at the mention of his object of affection. The emperor masked it to a frown.

"I didn't ask you a prompt information, Tetsuya. If you didn't want your blood to be drained in no time, then you better keep quiet. And why should I care if that peasant--"

As if on cue, Furihata and Kagami arrived. The Seirin ace had been carrying paper bags and Furihata...

Akashi brace himself (especially his nose) just in case he'll be the one who'll end up drained from blood.

Furihata is in french, maid uniform. And Kagami secured a large free hand on his waist to support him from tripping on his new heeled boots.

"Ooops. Did I forgot to tell you that today is the traditional event where the ones on shift should wear maid uniforms, Akashi-kun? I'm sorry."

Akashi glared scaldingly at the bluehead who looks far from being apologetic.

"Kasamatsu-senpai needs money. Maybe I should recommend this job to him, too."  
Kise mumbled on the sidelines.

The three of them were unluckily situated at the shady, least seen part of the coffee shop so the duo musn't have noticed them yet.

Kuroko observed the way Akashi eyed the hand clutching Furihata's waist murderously. The dark aura around him intensified as seconds passed.

Kise is almost on verge of bolting up and running. Kuroko calmly asked the fuming heterochromatic teen the first question that entered his mind. The dumbest one. Ever.

"How do you feel Akashi-kun?"

"Like wanting to snip the life out of Taiga with my 15-inch scissors."

A tenor voice answered Kuroko's inquiry with more venom than necessary. Akashi, the teen in question, happened to swipe up the shadow as his instant side-kick to observe (stalk) a certain brownhead who was in charged to accompany the Seirin ace.

The teal haired boy held THE GLINT of amusement right beneath his poker face. If Kuroko is someone else, he might be admitted to the hospital for an exploded lung due to too much laughing.

"Shut up, Tetsuya, I'm experiencing a life crisis here. You, of all people, should know it."

"I know. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two?  
> Convince me...  
> Kekekeke....


	2. Hypothetically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then Akashi continues his obliviousness... and a lot of his tsundere excuses...
> 
> Oh and not just that... have some fun enjoying some crossdressing Furi... and possibly... Kasamatsu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation as for public's demand.  
> And not just two-shot... but three...  
> *fades away with evil laughter*
> 
> P.S.: because who wouldn't like to throw a sexy Furi-bae for our AkaFuri hungry readers?

"So HYPOTHETICALLY speaking... if I'm indeed proven as victim of having this kind of affection towards this certain person... What do you suggest I might consider doing?"

Came a silk laced voice from the Rakuzan captain as he spare a single glance towards the ever so monotonic Kuroko and to the mourning Kagami sitted beside him.

"Why? What the hell did I do to deserve this?"  
The Seirin's ace asked desperately, unable to comprehend why is he in such a remorseful situation.

(Just after a few more minutes, the newly arrived duo, Kagami and Furihata, spotted them. Akashi pinned the other redhead with such punishing gaze that Kagami wondered if he ever committed a sin worth having a stay in the most cruel pit of hell.

And, of course, everyone but Furihata saw the terrifying act only Akashi could pull in a matter of seconds. Right after offering them smiles-- a constipated one for Akashi's case-- he waddled towards the counter, eager to work early out of the sudden. What with the stilettos and all.)

But Akashi heed him no further interest. For his gaze repositioned to the crouching (seductive) figure right behind the counter, his red, glinting eyes wide and unblinking with focus.

The costume is indeed beautiful.  
(Though it gotten more beautiful when it is wore by someone in particular.)

He would like to send his compliments to the outstanding and very much creative barbers who crafted this kind of masterpiece.

He eyed the delicate clothing and only the delicate clothing-- he didn't intend to trek his line of sight to the area of exposed skin and slender figure of the tanned brunette.

But what else could he do? Furihata wears the dress, it is impossible for him to be disregarded. Not that he wants to see how the soft fabric glided through the slim and slightly toned, cream colored body of the Seirin player, but he don't have a choice.

It's not like he enjoys watching how the frilly, very short skirt cascaded to barely cover the butt of the bending male.

And he didn't ogle the pair of black, lacy, short leggings (which is having some serious difficulty covering the nuthead's rear area) that was seen peeking, completely free for some perverted vultures. (And no, he's not one of them. He's just observing for deeper purposes.)

"You're looking completely different Akashi-kun. I'm scared."

"That's out of your concern, Tetsuya. That's not what I need."

"Well, you could try asking the shop nicely to maintain this kind of quirk of them for at least every weekends, Akashi-kun. If you like it very much at least, considering that you are HYPOTHETICALLY inlove with him."

That was intended to be a pun. But the recipient didn't acknowledged it as one, horrifyingly so. Kuroko could tell with the way the glint held on Akashi's demonic orbs became even more demonic.

"Or, or, or you could add some spice for changing the themed dress-code! Like for example... uhmmm... if they wear maid uniform this weekend then maybe they could wear cat costumes or something like that for the next...!"

And there's idiot number two. Second best next to Kagami, adding more wood to the burning fire. Who else? But of course, Kise. Excellent.

"That's not... a bad idea..."

The side voice of Kuroko explaining that 'he is just joking earlier and it is unecessary to resort to these type of insignificant ideals' faded through the background.

Akashi cares no less as his mind wandered how those delicious looking tanned thighs would look with having a mock, furry tail right between its legs. And possibly some cute cat ears above soft, brown locks.

Not a bad idea indeed.

#####

"H-Hello, A-Akashi-kun... what else would you like to order?"

"You."

A loud screeching sound. Followed by a squeak.

"Wh-Wha?? I didn't qu-quite c-catch it..."

This was the eighth time they (in behalf of Akashi) ordered. Not that Kise is complaining, no. He had been the benefactor of expensive, tasty desserts and coffees anyway. (and also the short trip to hell if he did, remember?)

Everytime one would like to get something, Akashi volunteered to be the one announcing the order to the counter. And due to some coincidences ("He's counter is empty. It's just a coincidence." "Are you sure, Akashi-kun? Though I find it magical how people fled out of the line before you get there in an instant.") Akashi happened to approach the same exclusive counter number.

Kuroko had never seen Akashi this industrious. Doing chores here and there in an instant. And also quite generous too. ("You want some frapuccino, Ryouta?" Kise acquiesces, it's more than a hidden command to agree than a normal treat from a close friend anyway--and the reason is as bright as the sun.)

"I said I want a black coffee... and a cheesecake perhaps."

Akashi propped his elbows on the counter, his head resting on his knuckles. His obvious stare on the brunette is comparable to some savory meal after a month of starvation, hungry and predator-like.

Meanwhile, Furihata is looking like someone waiting for a death sentence.

"Ah... A-Ano... W-Wait for me here okay? Your order is coming right up!"

"But of course."

 

"What the hell is wrong with him now, anyway?! He's looking at me like he wanted to split me in half! And I didn't even do anything!"  
Kagami harshly whispered once the Rakuzan emperor was out of ear shot.

"Hmmf! If he really wants my teammate that bad then why didn't that midget ask him out in the first place?"

Kuroko gave a pitying glance at his unconsciously, head over heels inlove former captain.

"In fact, you're more perceptive in this kinds of things than Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun."

Kise sighed.

"You're an idiot alright. But at least you're not that blind, Kagamicchi."

"Who said I am an idiot?!"

And just as then, the chilly atmosphere returns.

"Me, Taiga. I see that you're having a meaningful conversation here. Mind sharing?"

Akashi interjected, approaching the table once again with the desert and beverage he brought intentionally.

He sat elegantly and asked his former sixth man:

"Tetsuya, how would you like rescheduling a practice match against my team?"

"Why am I not surprise, Akashi-kun?"

"A match? Haha! Sure! Can't wait to kick your asses yet again!"  
Kagami interrupted, feeling pumped up and energetic for the upcoming, challenging game.

But much to his disappointment, he was ignored. As Akashi settled the match with a thoroughly different motive.

The redheaded emperor began reminiscing that moment when they were toppled on the ground during the practice match with his arms caging the brownhead.

Oh, and don't forget the damned smelling shampoo that hypnotised Akashi more than anything else.

#####

"Otou-san is summoning me, I'm afraid we have to disband for now. Though I want to stay a little longer to savor the tasty delicacies." Akashi's gaze zeroed on the brunette with the mention of 'tasty delicacies' but you can't really win if you keep insisting that.

"Oh. Okay, Akashicchi! I've got lots of fun meeting with you guys! Ssu~"  
Kise said, standing up and fixing his polo. He's been pretty full today.

"Tetsuya. I hope you negotiate with your coach about my golden offer. Please contemplate about it well."

"Yes, I will. Akashi-kun. You shall not fret."

"I felt like carrying the damn plague of your unresolved sexual tension."  
Kagami mumbled, taking one last bite of his cake.(cousteusy of Akashi)

"Farewell, everyone. I hope to see you soon."  
If Akashi had heard Kagami or not (which he probably did, his ears are always alert), he chose to continue bidding his goodbyes as if nothing happened.

With such delicate grace, he stood up and leave.

"My shift is almost near, Kise-kun. I'm afraid I can't keep you in company. You should get going too, Kagami-kun. We're having a long exam in a few days. You should start studying."

"Aaaawwww~ Too baaaaad ssuu~"

"You're my mom now, huh?"  
Kagami cocked an incredulous brow, but he got up anyway.

"Say what you want, Kagami-kun. But I am bearing the responsibility of keeping your grades from failure. And I will not yield."

"Yes, mother."  
The redhead joked. But when he saw THE GLINT on his shadow's eyes, he realized that it is a bad idea.

"Oh yes you will, my son. And also don't forget that I'm prohibiting suitors for now. Tell Aomine-kun to court you after the Inter High--"

Kagami's face exploded in a variety of red and Kise almost choked his spoon.

"--because the team can't lose with such reasons as star-crossed lovers' tendencies."

"Bastard. I'm going get the hell out of here! I'm going to get my vengeance soon!"

The Seirin's ace stomped off outside still steaming while Kuroko headed towards the staff room to prepare for his shift.

And in a moment later, the chaotic table had evolved into a deserted, peaceful one.

Kise sighed fondly. When he is about to leave, his phone rung.

'#FeelingCupid'-Kurokocchi :3

#####

Akashi is browsing his emails on his laptop while his chauffeur drove towards the Akashi's residence.

He found two.

'Good day, young master. We are the official crews of the 'Cafe y Latin' coffee shop. A news arrived to us about the generous amount of cash you sponsored upon our branch. As your grateful benefactor, please allow us to grant a request of yours with the best quality as we could.'

The driver almost crash the car the moment he saw his master's reflection right at his side mirror.

Themed uniforms. Neko costumes. Lingeries. Thigh highed socks. Every weekends.

Akashi read the next message in an even more uplifting mood.

'I don't know if Oho Asa had made a mistake or something, but Sagittarius and Gemini are having the beat luck today. They didn't need any lucky items. Just a specific place, a coffee shop. This is ridiculous.'

The redhead typed a string of words swiftly.

'Indeed, it is. Shintarou. I've never been this lucky.'

#OMAKE: Why Sagittarius and Gemini are the luckiest. The message will tell you everything.

'Oi Kise! About what you said on the part time job. Can I still apply? I'm short of cash here.' -Kasamatsu-senpai ♡.___.♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens when Kasamatsu-senpai joins in the disaster...
> 
> Kkekekeke!
> 
> See yah!


	3. As Petty As Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Akashi finally found the Juliet to his Romeo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh yeah!!!!  
> It's been like, idunno, decades?!  
> I've been sooooooo happy to finally post a loooong update...
> 
> I am thinking of having this as a break for awhile before I continue my multi-chaptered stories with the help of my co-author and editor!!! soooooo.... enjoy this once in a lifetime long update!!!!

"Bullshit. This is bullshit. Once I saw that golden bastard, I'm going to make sure he'll be unable to produce his next generation anymore."

A raven haired man, who looks so close to superkicking a particular someone's balls, angrily cursed. One Kasamatsu Yukio has been harshly pulling the smooth and silky black thigh-highed socks on one of the empty couches inside the staffroom of a certain coffee shop.

A very apologetic Furihata, who was standing next to a mirror adjacent to the said sitting furniture, gave the Kaijou captain a sympathetic look. He too has been having trouble pinning a too-short, black and white checkered skirt that almost expose the ultimate glory behind his back.

He wondered why his skirt is 'exclusively' required to be two-inched shorter than anyone else's. But to save the risk of being possibly fired for questioning the shop's uniform code, he decided to keep his complain a secret. (He now just realized that a skirt longer by two-inches could do as much as to minimize the chances of perverted vultures sneaking a picture of a panty-shot whenever he bend to pick something)

The two looked at each with pity and wry amusement. An eye-to-eye communication. Without words, they knew that the other was thinking just the same: 'We have the same fucked up fate.'

Their outfit had been way worse than usual. They're having a frilly, midnight blue buttoned up shirt tucked in a pleated, black and white checkered skirt. The thick, laced, red ribbon accented their necks and a lacy, black thighs embroidered to shape their legs nicely.

The last kill on their outfit is the leathered, ruby-red boots that almost reached their knees. And the very last kill are the fluffy cat ears and squishy tails that a cringing Kasamatsu dubbed, 'Furred Monstrousities.'

Both of them had already been having dark vibes when the wickedly smiling manager handed their new dress code in a covered, paper bag. With a dreamy, cackling laughter the manager bragged about the expensive, 'worth-three-months-rent-on-a-normal-apartment-THREE  
-MONTHS-OHmygod' price of the addressed outfit sponsored by a suspiciously myterious donor.

Though Kasamatsu already had a suspect in mind, (thanks to Kise who kept updating him of a red demon's tsundereish crush towards a coffee shop employee) he didn't voice it out loud. He believed that it's up to that jerk to gather some balls and confess his everlasting love to the Seirin player.

Most girls must probably kill just to have this kind of clothing masterpiece. But for those like Kasamatsu and Furihata who are just normal, growing, male teenagers who needs a run for money and didn't have this kind of haphazardly dangerous kink, they must be nearly to the point of dying in shame and planning to go to some kind of mental therapeutical journey to claim back their losing sanity.

"The ribbon fits your fair neck, though. Kasamatsu-san."

"Y-Yeah. And your waist looks good with the buttoned up shirt."

Instead of mourning for the loss of their masculinity, the two had settled to just console each other that maybe.... maybe a perfectly normal guy wearing girls' clothing that were way too skimpy and seductive than usual isn't that bad. Yes. That's right. Being optimistic might make the situation look better.

"Remind me to rip that blondie's balls later when his shining face materialized here, Furihata-kun. I got a hunch that he's somehow a part of this ridiculous charade."

Kasamatsu grumbled, picking up his things because the manager had beckoned for them to start working already.

"I'll try, Kasamatsu-san."

Furihata replied as he followed the older boy outside to face their upcoming doom. He prayed for the safety of his precious butt.

#####

The trio had been once again seated at the V.I.P table reserved by yourstruly, Akashi Seijuurou. The still sleepy Kuroko Tetsuya heaved another yawn before he took a delicate sip on his newly bought and still handsome coffee latte. The poor phantom had been unceremoniously dragged to the barely opened establishment by his two, rather enthusiastic friends.

He had been peacefully sleeping in his warm home when his phone go off with that 'twinkle, twinkle little star' anthem his self-proclaimed, blonde 'bestfriend' had set. 

The phantom wanders what was so important that they can't wait until morning and woke him up at. The. Crack. Of. Dawn. If he's not Kuroko, he might have flipped his bed upside down.

Up came the consecutive texts of Kise that were full of excitement and enthusiasm. Kuroko swore he could feel the blinding light from Kise's smile while typing his phone away.

'Kurokocchi~ Wake up! Wake up! (*._.*)'- Kise-kun

'We have to go to the coffee shop, ASAP!!! /(★○★)\'- Kise-kun

'Akashicchi said that something life-changing will happen! And I can't waiiiiiit~ ~~》....《~~'- Kise-kun

'He has that look in his eyes when his planning to hide Midorimacchi's lucky item during his worst luck days!!! -(¡□¡)-' -Kise-kun

'Akashicchi only returned the cactus plant when Midorimacchi was already tearing up!!! Pooooor Midorimacchiiiii~~' Kise-kun

'Trust me Kurokocchi! When I saw him last, last, last day when I visited Rakuzan, (I went to Kyoto for the photoshoot, btw) he's eyes are more craze-like than usual!!! He didn't even kicked me out when they're practicing! And Hayamacchi even asked me why Akashicchi is acting way kinder and saintlike!!! I didn't even know if I'm supposed to be glad or worried! Waaaaaaah!!!!' - Kise-kun

'And Akashicchi told me that today is a very special day he longed to witness!!! What's that even supposed to mean?! Kurokocchiiiiii!!! I'm scaaaaaared!!! I didn't sleep well these past few nights!!!! Q___Q' -Kise-kun

And not just that. The blonde ace is not the only one who dared disturb his beauty sleep. The last text he received came from the red demon himself.

'Tetsuya. As soon as you received the message, come to the coffee shop at once.' - Akashi-kun.

With one last remorseful yawn, he gather his wits, calm his rising blood pressure and bid his precious bed a mournful goodbye.

Once he arrived at the destination, with bedhair and swelling sleep-deprived eyes, he resisted the urge to strangle his former captain, sitting there with legs crossed and giving him that blood-boiling coy smirk.

He'll seek vengeance. Soon enough.

#####

Cafe de Latte is yet to be opened for about 15 minutes. But it seems that there are excited visitors already hovering in the corner. It is a common sense that every shop must not accept guests before the opening time. But if it could mean defying Akashi Seijuurou, you must make an exception if you're sentimental enough to risk your life.

"It's been pleasant to have an encounter with you, Tetsuya."  
A far too happy Akashi Seijuurou asked with a joyful grin, scaring the staff near vicinity who were still arranging the table cloth and the silver wares.

"Yes, me too. Akashi-kun. I've been glad seeing you too."  
Kuroko said, if he's disheveled appearance and wrong-buttoned shirt were anything to go by.

"Good morning, Kurokocchi! How are you?!"  
A handsome and very fresh-looking Kise Ryouta greeted, too energetic early at the morning.

"Never have been better, Kise-kun."

Right then, Kuroko seated at their exclusively reserved table to have some little chitchat about anything and everthing with his former teammates. He suppressed raising his brow up to his hairline at how Akashi seems to be in a very good mood, ordering whatever the hell they want like that.

#####

As it all turned out, Kuroko finds that revenge is really sweet. He could almost taste it in one seductive form of his first year teammate, Furihata Kouki, in a delicious looking costume that give Akashi the ultimate difficulty of keeping his jaw intact.

Once the shop officially opened, the brunette sashayed over them- the tail wagging teasingly behind him, and Kuroko would be lying if he didn't find himself slightly stunned- carrying the ordered beverages and deserts in his slightly trembling hands.

"G-Good morning minna! H-Here are your... your orders!!!"

While the rest were knocked out speechless, Kuroko took the initiative to deliver a normal conversation. He took his coffee -with lots of milk and cream- carefully and tilted his head up.

"Would you like some, Furihata-kun?"

It took Furihata almost a minute to answer his question.

"Ah?! Ah, hmm-hmm! *shake head* I-I can't Kuroko! The manger would never permit it... and... and... muuuu..."  
Furihata trailed, blushing in embarassment. Kuroko took pity at how the nuthead almost literally shrunk infront of them. His cat ears were waving from side to side as he shook his head and the phantom could detect at the corner of his eye at how Akashi went rigid.

"Uhmmm... ano... I have to go back to fetch the other orders! Tell me if you need anything! Have a nice day!"  
Furihata all but bolt out from the spot, thoroughly flustered on the fact that even Kuroko's teammates had to see him like this in exchange for an extra income.

He is uneducated from the truth that Kuroko set him up to give some form of solution to his former captain's lack of love life.

Because Kuroko wants his redhead captain to finally find the Juliet to his Romeo.

"I think I forgot something at home, Akashi-kun. I might have forgot to feed Nigou while I'm on my way here, and I don't want him to suddenly die just because of that. I apologize for bothering you but could you allow Kise-kun to accompany me?"

"Oh~ Kurokocchi~~ I felt treasure for placing your trust--"

"-Thus, I'll ensure to find someone to keep you in company..."

"Tetsuya. I appreciate your humility and chivalry but you don't have to..."

Akashi trailed once he saw who's approaching to ensure him a company. A clueless Furihata walked towards them just a moment after Kuroko beckoned him to. Oh no, Akashi is not ready for this. NOT THIS. Damn Tetsuya.

"Surely, if it's Furihata-kun, you won't say no right? Ganbatte Akashi-kun, this is your chance. Don't tell me I didn't help you."

But Tetsuya was right, if he couldn't muster enough courage to even hold up a decent human conversation with his crush, (it takes him an awful amount of time to accept that he, Akashi Seijuurou, faultless and perfect, could experience something as petty and emotion consuming charade like this) then what else would probably tax him to accomplish this goal without scaring the brunette?

"Ne, ne, Kurokocchi?! What could your house look like?! I'm so excited--"

"I'll treat you as many milkshakes as you would like later, Tetsuya."

Yeah. Right. He had tried so many times shaking off the essence of Furihata from his being. Honestly, it's quite a shock once he realized this almost impossible truth. He's been held captive, either by the nuthead's genuine smiles or pure and shining innocent eyes.

He's becoming a sap, yes. As a mighty emperor who follows the cold logic of winning is everything, it is hardly believable of him talking so highly about someone no more than ordinary. But it's no use fighting against his feelings, he underestimated love. Who knows he could go to such extent for just one simple person without asking anything in exchange?

"Oh yes you will, Akashi-kun..."  
This time Akashi never think of anything remotely similar to a strategy or technique. He'll attack with only his extincts, he'll risk everything.

It's funny that something like this was triggered with something as petty as love. He hopes his heart could handle what will happen this moment.

And Kuroko couldn't help a small joyous smile once he heard the redhead manifest a reluctant: 

"A pleasure seeing you today, Furihata-kun. I believe you're Tetsuya's teammate, correct? I complement the cafe's chosen uniform today, you look... delightful..."

The Seirin's phantom player snorted. As if Akashi never researched every last bit of background information of the brunette and as if he didn't initiate the whole crossdressing ordeal.

"H-Hai! Hai! Arigatou! You... y-you look quite handsome today, too! Akashi-kun!"

Akashi stiffened, for the first time in his life, he is uncertain. Handsome? Him? Or is he referring to his clothes? Or maybe his hair? Is he referring to someone else? Or is it--

"... Thank you..."

Sigh. It's nice to see Akashi-kun acting like teenagers of his age from time to time though.

#####

The set up date is not that bad. In fact it happened all too good.

Akashi and Furihata exchanged numbers and later on... started dating.

Kuroko became the diary of the redhead's 'love life achievement chart'. Day and night he suffered receiving texts after texts from Akashi, all about his progresses and challenges of capturing the heart of his teammate. Kuroko has enough of dealing with the humungous amounts of messages from Kise and now this...

After about three weeks, the Rakuzan captain and his coach agreed on a friendly match and things couldn't be even worse...

By the time the Rakuzan team approached the Seirin's gates, Akashi never hesitates to march ahead of the group and drape one possessive arm around the waist of the now stuttering and thoroughly flustered brunette, wearing the most smug expression Kuroko has ever seen.

He prevented the sudden urge to smack his forehead and pull his hand down to the remaining expanse of his face.

Everyone halted into a dead stop, unable to comprehend the situation. Akashi remained oblivious and continued making this disturbingly peculiar expression of someone who triumphed against a war (Furihata being the winning price).

Ignoring Furihata's desperate pleas of: 'Sei! Not here!', Akashi maneouvered them away from the gathering teams. He seemed to already have memorized the platform of the whole school and was leading the clueless one somewhere else private.

"Not here? Then let's go there."

He said, nodding with determination as Riko yelled in the background: 'Don't go TOO far in your adventure okay? We still need the other first years to participate in the match!!!'

Where the did that coward Akashi Seijuurou who didn't have the balls to confess to his crush go?

Kuroko did missed teasing him.

But what's more important was the fact that Akashi had finally found the Juliet to his Romeo. In the name of Furihata Kouki.

 

OMAKE

Kise walked back to Cafe de Latte, whistling. After hearing Kuroko's intentions of leaving the cafe, he hang around the phantom's house for awhile.

Then he remembered that maybe, Kasamatsu-senpai might be wearing the same outfit as Furihatacchi's.

"Hiiiii~ If Furihatacchi looks overly cute like that, I wonder what Kasamatsu-senpai would look like!!!"

He squealed, unbeknownst from his upcoming doom.

The coffee was, as expected, bustling with costumers. Some people were even trying to take a peak on the waiters' and waitresses' skirt, including Kasamatsu-senpai's.

But he didn't have time to react when Kasamatsu-senpai himself smack the perverted guest upside down. Ah. This is one of Kasamatsu-senpai's charms. He's independent enough to defend himself.

He didn't have the time to reminisce enough thoughts though. Kasamatsu-senpai seems to have this 'Kise is around this peremeter radar' when he turned around and glare straight right through Kise's burning eyes.

Oh god. His Kasamatsu-senpai really is beautiful. No wonder everyone here is chasing for his ass-- bad luck for those suckers, because those lumps were only reserved for Kise Ryouta. Well. Maybe not yet. But he'll wait.

"Kise Ryouta."

Such smooth, husky voice. Kise would love to hear it in bed but now when Kasamatsu is holding the tray in a very hostile position, he must preserve his life first.

"KISEEEEEE!!! COME BACK HERE!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I'll welcome them with arms open...
> 
> Come to momma!!!
> 
> (god... please ignore me...)


End file.
